


World Was On Fire

by Slsheeba567



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, Murder Girlfriends, Neutral POV, Traveling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:10:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slsheeba567/pseuds/Slsheeba567
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Katherine teaches her how to perfect her winged eyeliner, make her hair bouncy and voluminous, buys her heels sharp enough to cut a man's throat, and Caroline thanks her with soft kisses and heated promises."</p>
            </blockquote>





	World Was On Fire

China. Prague. Japan. Madrid. Hawaii. Russia.

The places seemed to fly by as they went through them, but there was no stopping the vampires.

After Russia, was Paris. Caroline always wanted to go as a human, and Katherine gave her anything she wanted.

It was there that Katherine bought Caroline her first pair of Louboutins.

"Every queen needs a good pair of shoes." She said, smirking at the blonde who was transfixed by the glossy red bottoms. Caroline was pretty sure the heels cost more than the house she grew up in.

They went to the Champs Élysées, and The Palace of Versailles. Katherine grabbed her hand and took her beyond the places where they were permitted.

Caroline knew it was cliche, but she forced Katherine to take her to the Eiffel Tower. You HAD to see the Eiffel Tower at least once while in France. Katherine merely shook her head fondly at her girlfriend and they sped to the tower.

Despite Katherine's bitching of "Caroline, seriously we are vampires, is the waiting in line really necessary?!", Caroline didn't care. She wanted to get the whole experience, even the annoying wait in line.

As they looked out over the edge, Caroline laced her fingers together with the older vampire. Katherine rolled her eyes at the cheesiness, but secretly loved it.

The night fell and the two spent it roaming the streets for prey.

They found a man who was trying to force himself on a young girl. The girl was crying and shaking as she attempted to pull the man off her. 

Caroline sped behind the man and pushed him onto the ground before turning to the girl and looking into her eyes. "This never happened. Go home and go to sleep. You won't remember any of this in the morning." 

As the compelled girl nodded and walked away, Katherine grabbed the man off the ground and smirked at the blonde. "So, left or right side of the neck?" Caroline smiled sharply, her teeth a shocking white in the dark of the night.

 

 

The mans' screams could be heard all the way to Brussels.

 

 

Next was St Maarten. Katherine wore a red strapless two piece that showed off her curvy figure, while Caroline wore a simple white piece. They both were casually laying on the chaises by the beach.

Katherine studied the blue-green water, noticing they were the same color as the younger vampires' eyes. She scoffed at herself. God, this girl was making her so cheesy. 

They both snuck out in the middle of the night to go swimming in the water, even though it wasn't permitted to swim this late.

And if they happened to slip off their swimsuits in the water while moaning into each other's mouths, no one had to know.

 

 

Greece wasn't what Caroline expected. She had always wanted to go, but it was even more gorgeous than she thought it would be.

Katherine bought Caroline her own pair of Prada sunglasses so the younger vampire didn't have to keep borrowing hers. Not that she minded that much, but she would never say that out loud.

Katherine teaches her how to perfect her winged eyeliner, make her hair bouncy and voluminous, buys her heels sharp enough to cut a man's throat, and Caroline thanks her with soft kisses and heated promises.

Sometimes in the middle of the night Katherine can hear Caroline sobbing softly over Elena and Bonnie. They were long dead and buried. She didn't know where the Salvatore's were, but Caroline once thought she spotted them in Madrid.

Whenever this happened, Katherine would go over to the blonde and hold her until the crying stopped. 

Sometimes they talked about the ones they lost and mourned together. But the past was the past, so they tried not to dwell on it too long.

 

 

 

They decided to get roaringly drunk in Italy. After drinking large amounts of red wine, they stumbled out of the expensive restaurant, giggling like maniacs.

People gave them dirty looks as they fumbled into their hotel, but they paid no mind.

Making sure no one was looking first, Katherine picked Caroline up bridal style and speeded to their room, Caroline laughing hysterically all the way there.

The next day they woke up in their hotel room, under the silk sheets of the bed, naked and pleasantly sore, but with the worst hangover.

"Ughh, it feels like my head is going to explode." Caroline groaned, touching her pink painted nails to her forehead.

Katherine mumbles something incomprehensible into her pillow, then falls back asleep.

After sleeping off their hangovers, they visit the Leaning Tower of Piza. Caroline takes one of those selfies where she "holds up" the tower and Katherine snorts in amusement at her girlfriend.

 

 

 

Caroline feels like she can see everything from The London Eye. She glances over at Katherine who is staring off into the distance.

"What are you thinking about?" She asks the older vampire. 

Katherine smiles wistfully, and says "Just thinking about when I lived here in 1781. It wasn't for long, I always had to keep moving, but it was nice and felt briefly like home."

"Did you miss it?" Caroline tilts her head at Katherine. They usually only opened up to each other at night, when the darkness shrouded them, when they could pretend things were different.

"Yeah. But things come and go, people and places are never constant in my life."

"I am." The younger vampire smiles.

Looking back over at her with a soft smile playing across her features, Katherine responds "You are."

 

 

They never stop moving. Jumping from continent to continent is their always. All they have is each other, that's all they will ever have. Caroline doesn't mind, maybe one day she and Katherine will settle down, but that day is not today.

 

 

So they keep running.


End file.
